narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Akatsuki: Recruitment Arc.....Arata's Fate
Shoji and Arata arrived at a beautifull well maintained battle field." Well Arata you ready....... Show me your best game" said Shoji smiling at Arata. "I'll happily demostrate my power, but you must go all out as well", Arata said returning a smile, as he stretched his arms. "We lets start with you going offensive, try hitting me with your best shot." said Shoji as he leapt on top of a rock. Suddenly Arata shot into the air, while forming a handseal. "Shadow Clone Technique!", Arata shrieked as about 10 cloned forms of him, are released, while holding a Rasengan. " Well, things are becoming interesting...........Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall". Shoji said as a large crystal wall appeared defending him. Arata's clone took off running towards Shoji, but the original did not. " a user of the crystal Release", Arata said to himself, as he formed another handseal, and released a wave of water that rushed towards Shoji. "Thanks to the water supply man, you are pretty usefull to me" said Shoji as he let himself get hit by the Water waves, and then just proceeded to absorb the water, converting it to chakra. "Say welcome to my ability-Suimenkisei, it allows me to covert water to chakra." said Shoji as he used Water Release: Human Marionette Technique to control Arata. "Very useful technique but you forgot about something," Arata said, as one of his clones cast a genjutsu on Shoji. "This technique allows me to control him without him even noticing it," Arata's clone said to himself." What I am immune to Genjutsu, but still this guy is getting me into this crap, I can smell Yin chakra, Can't it be the great Yin genjutsu, if it is, then.............Holy cow.......! Wait that's it. multiple clone technique, control me with your Genjutsu, and when I say me it's dozen clones of me" said Shoji resisting Arata's genjutsu. "Hmmm? Your a very impressive shinobi", said Arata. "But i have a feeling that your technique has a limit", Arata said, while his clones formed a series of handseals, and finally slammed their palm on the ground in front of Shoji's water clones. "Uzumaki Sealing Technique!" screamed Arata's clones as the a formula began to cover the entire area around them, excluding Arata and themselves."You are too serious to play with, Shoji said as he revealed his "Byakugan"...... "Very Impressive", Arata said as the formula below Shoji's clones disappeared. "I sealed them away. Now how about breaking this technique you placed on me before i have to", a smirking Arata said." Not that I can care of, Now lets see" said Shoji, as he jumped back, making Arata to do the same, while Arata was hit by a rock, in the back. " This technique is similar to Nara Clan's Shadow imitation technique,except it uses water in the Victim's body as a medium instead of Shadow's" laughed Shoji. "Really? It's similar to that technique. Well, let us try this", Arata said as he forcefully attempted to break the control of the technique. Suddenly, one of his clones appeared behind of Shoji, and thrusted his palm towards his back." Do you think, I have a Byakugan for nothing,............." shoji said as one of his clones, hit Arata away from the real Shoji."This is a price of what you did to me last time with that Genjutsu" Shoji laughed as a Shoji clone, made Arata hold a kunai, and Shoji made him stab his Stomach. Arata suddenly turned into a series of crows as they scattered across the battlefield. "Your a very, capable shinobi", said Arata as his voice echoed along the battlefield. "But, you were in a genjutsu the minute you looked at me", said Arata still not revealing his location. "Looking at you is dangerous indeed, and I knew of the your genjutsu....... and I also know your location...........I see you are strong enough to be considered one of the Neo Akatsuki,and thank you for your compliments........" Shoji said as he put on his Mask, and destroyed the crows with his Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave. A black hole appeared several feet ahead of Shoji. "I guess I am in", said Arata as he stepped out of the black hole. "So, how about heading back to the base?" Arata asked. "If you wish, I am bored here anyway......." Shoji said as he looked at the black hole. Enters Drake..saying "Arata you're good from now. You will be my partner, and shoji i have a work for you" "Alright, I'm heading back to the base, Drake you may come along if you wish", Arata said as he looked at Drake. Arata stepped towards the black hole and stood looked back at the two shinobi. "This closes in about one minute, so better make up your mind quick", Arata said, and stepped into the black hole. "Nah, you go ahead,I have other jobs" said Shoji, as he felt something not right. See More Destructive Clash! Neo Akatsuki vs Two Elite's Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Role-Play